


Crossed Wires

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-24
Updated: 2009-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Crossed Wires

_**Crossed Wires**_  
**Rating:** R  
**Word count:** ~1400  
**Warning(s):** Drunkenness, silliness  
**Summary:** Snape wants Harry to seduce him. Harry is being very slow on the uptake.  
**A/N:** Written for [snape_potter](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter)'s Snarry-a-thon. Thank you to [gryffindorj](http://gryffindorj.insanejournal.com), my builder, and [jadzialove](http://jadzialove.insanejournal.com), the comma fairy, for beta reading and support. Any mistakes that remain are my own.

Harry's muscles strained, sweat ran down his back, he was nearly out of breath as if he'd run a mile. He didn't know how much longer he could keep up the pace . . .

"Put your back into it!" Severus growled, pushing his arse back against Harry.

"Christ," Harry said, snapping his hips forward. "Knew you'd be a pushy bottom." Severus clenched around Harry's prick. Harry gritted his teeth, grasped Severus's sweat-slick hips as best he could, and pounded into him for all he was worth. It wasn't until he heard Severus's whispered, _"Harry"_ that he fell over the edge, pulsing inside his new-found lover. Slipping from him, Harry fell to the bed, exhausted. He dozed off thinking of just how he found himself in Severus's bed in the first place.

~*~

 

Harry was puzzled by Severus's behaviour. After a tedious Ministry function, they'd shared a single drunken kiss—by far the highlight of the night. Unfortunately, their next encounters were a bit awkward, but after several weeks they reached their previous level of friendly rapport. Severus seemed to want something more with Harry, but wouldn't take the extra step and actually tell him so.

The first 'incident', as Harry began to call them, was when Harry found a magazine in Severus's bathroom, left open to an article entitled _More Power to You: How to Relinquish Control to Your Lover_. He'd become quite unnerved. He didn't _think_ of himself as a "natural bottom hiding in the guise of a powerful wizard, just waiting for the right man to come along and release his natural submissive side", as the story seemed to suggest. Actually, he quite liked both positions.

Severus, however, _did_ seem the type that would refuse to bottom. A complete control freak, if Harry had ever seen one. Knowing that he was interested in a relationship with his former professor, Harry took some time to accept the idea of exclusively bottoming. Maybe Severus would let Harry top _occasionally_, if they stayed together long enough, he thought wistfully.

His next clue was when Severus asked if he wanted to go with him into his Potions lab while he finished brewing. Severus Snape asking Harry Potter to come within twenty yards of a cauldron was unheard of. Harry wasn't completely sure just what he was brewing, but the slippery liquid had the consistency of lube. Severus certainly made a show of rubbing some between his fingers before decanting the rest into phials. Harry rushed home afterward and wanked, thoughts of Severus's slick hands on his cock sending him over the edge.

Then most recently, Severus was ill, although Harry had his suspicions. He had brought over a pot of chicken soup. Quite by accident, Harry found a gigantic Slytherin-green dildo in Severus's bedside table. Merlin, it was _huge_! Harry was happy with his own size; not enormous, but he hadn't had any complaints. The next day he ordered a larger, thicker toy and _had_ enjoyed it, but it took some getting used to. His arsehole clenched in remembrance.

Insistent tapping brought him out of his thoughts. Severus's hawk owl, Janus, waited on the owl perch outside the window. After Harry let the bird in, it settled on table and stuck his leg out. Harry untied the string holding the scroll and unrolled it. The bird stared unblinkingly at Harry. Obviously he was waiting for a reply.

_Harry,_

_This can not go on any longer. Meet me at my home for dinner, Friday at eight. Janus awaits your reply._

_Severus_

He scribbled his affirmative reply on the parchment and re-tied it to the owl's leg. The impatient owl took off out the window without even waiting for a treat.

Harry swallowed; best get out the 'Big Banger' and practice a bit before Friday night.

~*~

 

As Harry tumbled through the Floo, he called out, "Severus, sorry, I'm late. I-mmphf." Severus was on him, his tongue down the younger man's throat. He was like a starving man, eating Harry alive. Severus pressed his body flush with Harry's, their cocks brushing against each other through the layers of fabric. They both moaned.

Then suddenly, Severus pushed him away. "This is all wrong!"

Harry was frozen; his mouth still slightly puckered from the kiss, eyes unfocused. "Felt all right to me," he finally said, recovering his ability to speak.

"Yes, of course it did. It was pure bliss, but you were meant to seduce me." Severus looked shocked by his own words, then glared at Harry and sniffed the very nearly empty bottle. "Did you lace my drink with Veritaserum?"

"No! I just got here," Harry said defensively. "How many have you had?"

"You were late," Severus sniffed indignantly, not answering the question.

"By two minutes!" Harry exclaimed.

"I may have had one or two before you arrived," Severus admitted, scowling.

"Two my arse," Harry mumbled. They both stood in silence for several minutes. Since Severus would never be the one to break the silence, Harry sighed then spoke.

"Before," Harry began hesitantly, "um, you said something about me seducing you." Harry fidgeted with the clasp of his robes before he looked up at Severus again. The man had slumped down on the couch, his head back and eyes closed.

"I had it all planned out. I left many clues." He opened his eyes and stared at Harry. "I hadn't counted on you to be so obtuse though. Perhaps I was too subtle for a _Gryffindor_."

"Subtle? You call that monster dildo subtle?" Harry laughed then frowned. He sat down at the far end of the couch. "Look, I got your clues. It took me a while to figure out what you wanted, all right? But I think I'm ready now."

Harry turned toward Severus and found the man had closed the distance and was upon him once more, slipping his warm tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry leaned back and Severus covered his body with his own. Harry loved the feeling of a man's weight against him, the hard body rocking against his own, Severus's hands in his hair, at his hips. He thought he might come in his pants. He slowed the kiss, both men taking a breath.

Severus nipped at his ear, then, in that voice that surely _could_ make him come in his pants, he purred, "I want you to _fuck_ me through the mattress."

"WHAT?" Harry squawked. Severus stilled before pulling away slowly. His eyes, which moments ago had been warm, suddenly began to shutter. "Wait, Severus, please," Harry babbled. "I just don't understand. Thick and all that rot. You want _me_ to fuck _you_?"

"I thought you said you understood," Severus huffed, his cheeks slightly pink.

"I thought those clues all meant you wanted to fuck me. That dildo—"

"Why would a man who prefers to top have a dildo like _that_ in his bedside table?" Severus gave Harry that look, the one he hadn't seen since fifth year perhaps, which said he thought Harry was a complete idiot.

"Oh, yeah," Harry mumbled. Then he thought about how he was worried he'd never top and how huge Severus must be and he started laughing.

"What is so funny, Mr. Potter?" Severus ground out, his jaw clenched.

"Nothing." Harry stood and held out his hand, grinning. "Take me upstairs. I have every intention of fucking your brains out."

"Thank Merlin," Severus said as he pulled Harry to him, Apparating them to his bedroom.

~*~

 

Harry felt the warm rays of the sun on his face as he slowly awoke in a bed that was not his own. He sighed deeply when he thought about the fantastic evening he and Severus had had the night before. After that rousing round of sex, they ate the still warm dinner, and then made far different use of the table, before tumbling back into bed for yet another round. Harry didn't dare ask if Severus had taken a potion, the man was insatiable.

He felt a tingling at his groin, a cleansing spell, his sleep-fogged mind supplied, and before he even opened his eyes, he felt Severus's mouth licking and sucking him to full hardness. He groaned and moved his hand to the back of the man's head, thrusting up into the wet warmth.

Whining as he felt Severus pull off, he cracked his eyes open to see the man begin lowering himself down, guiding Harry's prick into his still slick arse.

"Move," Severus said as he began raising and lowering himself, and what could Harry do but obey?


End file.
